Mario and Peach's Afternoon Fun
by breath20k
Summary: Mario and Peach are having a fantastic afternoon with games and some dinner at Burger Shroom! A request from Barbacar.


**Mario and Peach's Afternoon Fun**

It's a beautiful afternoon at Peach's Castle where Mario and Peach are having a great time playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as themselves when suddenly, Mario has a perfect idea. He said, "Say, how about a game of Hide and Go Boom?"

"Sounds like fun, Mario! Let's go!" Peach replied as the duo went to the Minigame Room.

When they got there, Mario said, "Now you know how the game works, right?"

"Of course. We've been playing this since Mario Party 4 so, let's get to it!" Peach replied.

"Very well, then. Now for this game, we have five colored cannons and they are red, blue, yellow, green, and white. The rules stay the same and this time, you'll only get one chance to find the hider and since there are only two of us, we'll take turns. Got it?"

"Got it, Mario!"

"All right! I'll hide first and remember, you'll have to turn away from the cannons and cover your eyes for ten seconds. Ready, Peach?" Mario asked her.

"As I'll ever be," Peach replied with a thumbs up.

"Then let's start the game! Good luck finding me!"

So Peach turned away and covered her eyes while Mario runs off to hide. The process takes ten seconds.

After ten seconds, Peach is ready. She said, "Okay. Now which cannon is Mario hiding in? Let me think here."

Peach looked at the five cannons for a few seconds and then, she made her decision. Peach smiled and said, "I got it! Since Mario wears a red cap, I'll try the red cannon. Maybe he could be hiding there. Well, let's do it. To the red cannon."

So Peach ran to the red cannon and said, "Now let's light the fuse and see if Mario's there. Here goes."

With that, Peach took out her pink torch, lit the fuse and then, it started to burn. Peach covered her ears and turned away as she counts down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

And then...

The moment came.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

 _BOOM!_

With the word shouted, the cannon fired, sending Mario far into the sky as he disappears with a twinkle. Peach saw Mario and said, "There he goes!"

After a few moments, Mario made a perfect landing as he jumped back to the starting location. He said, "Great job, Peach. You found me. Looks like I'm the human cannonball, right?"

"Of course you are, Mario," Peach replied with a smile, "Now it's time to change places and remember, don't look at the cannons for ten seconds while I'm hiding so, are you ready?"

"Let's-a go!"

"Okay then, good luck finding me."

So Mario and Peach changed places as the process repeats and after ten seconds, Peach is hidden. Mario looked at the cannons and said, "This is going to be a tough decision. I have to fire one cannon and there are five of them. Now where is she?"

After a few moments of thinking, Mario has made his decision. He pointed to the chosen cannon and said, "That's it! The cannon that I'm going to fire is... _**RED!**_ Well, let's go find the princess and see if she's there! To the red cannon!"

So Mario ran to the red cannon, took out his red torch and said, "Now for the best part, firing it! Let's light the fuse, shall we?"

With that, Mario lit the fuse with his red torch and then, it started to burn. It takes five seconds for the fuse to reach the cannon. Mario turned around and covered his ears as he said the word to set off the cannon...

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

 _BOOM!_

The red cannon fired, which sends Peach flying to the skies as she disappeared with a twinkle. Mario smiled and said, "Look at her go! She's flying like an angel."

After a few seconds of flying, Peach returned to the castle with a perfect landing as she used her parasol to float down perfectly. Peach smiled and said, "Good job, Mario. You found me. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Peach," Mario replied with a smile, "Well then, how about some dinner at Burger Shroom after a great game? I'm craving for some burgers."

"Me too. Let's eat."

So Mario and Peach walked out of the castle for a great evening at Burger Shroom.

When they got there, Peach said, "Here we are, Mario. The both of us together for a great dinner and I can smell some burgers and fries. Now then, who will order dinner for the both of us?"

"Let's decide with a game of Roshambo," Mario replied, "Winner gets to order. Ready?"

"Sounds fair to me. Let's do it!"

"Okay!"

Mario and Peach raised their fists and began to count down together.

"One, two... _**THREE!**_ "

With the word shouted, they threw down and then, it shows Mario's rock and Peach's scissors. Mario smiled and said, "Looks like I'll be ordering tonight. You can grab a seat and I'll be right back with the food. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Peach replied as she took a seat by the table.

Then Mario came to the cashier and when he got there, he saw a friendly Toad. The Toad said, "Good evening, Mario! So you're here to have some dinner with Peach?"

"That's right," Mario replied, "Just the both of us."

"Well, I have some great news for you tonight because we're having a very special dinner for two! That means you'll get two burgers, two Mushroom Fries, and two Super Mushroom Shakes and here's the best part. You'll get to choose a burger at random!"

"Wow! That's just what we need for tonight, Toad. Let's do it!"

"Great! Now in front of you are three cards that are shuffled up and placed face down. All you have to do is to pick a card. Whichever one you picked will be your burger for tonight. Take a good look at them and think about it for fifteen seconds. Ready?"

"Let's-a go!"

Toad took out his red and white stopwatch and sets the timer for fifteen seconds. Then he said, "Very well, then. Your time starts... _**NOW!**_ "

With the word shouted, the stopwatch began counting down from fifteen. Mario looked at the cards carefully as the stopwatch keeps on ticking.

Toad looked at the stopwatch and began counting down the final moments.

"Five, four, three, two, one..."

 _BUZZ!_

"Time's up! So Mario, have you made your decision?"

"Of course! Toad, let's go with the center!" Mario said.

Toad smiled and said with a reply, "The center card it is, then! Let's take a look, shall we?"

"Yes, please."

Then Toad looked at the card, took a deep breath and then...

 _FLIP!_

The card flipped over, which shows a Super Star. Toad smiled and said, "Mario, the burger you'll be eating tonight is the Super Star Cheeseburger Deluxe! This one has lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, Super Stars, and a burger all stacked between two buns. Well then, shall we prepare dinner?"

"Go ahead!" Mario replied.

"All right, then. Toads, give Mario two Super Star Cheeseburgers Deluxe, two Mushroom Fries, and two Super Mushroom Shakes!"

The Toads agreed as they began preparing dinner for Mario and Peach.

After fifteen minutes of preparation, their dinner is finished. Toad came to Mario with the food and said, "Here it is, Mario. Your special dinner for two. Enjoy!"

"Thank you, Toad." Mario said as he left with the food.

Just then, Mario came to the table with the food and said to Peach, "Dinner is served!"

"Thank you, Mario. You're too kind," Peach replied as she took out her bundle, "So, which burger did you give me?"

"Open it and find out."

Peach agreed as she opened the bundle and inside is Super Star Cheeseburger Deluxe. Peach smiled and said, "Wow! It's the Super Star Cheeseburger Deluxe! My favorite and look, it has Super Stars. Well then, shall we bite at the same time?"

"Of course," Mario replied as he unwrapped the bundle, "We'll do it on the count of three. Ready?"

Peach nodded as she placed her hands on the burger. Mario did the same and then, it's time to eat.

Mario and Peach took a deep breath and began to count down together.

"One, two... _**THREE!**_ "

On the final count, Mario and Peach open their mouth and then...

 _CHOMP!_

The first bite has been made. Mario and Peach are now enjoying a great evening together as they ate their burgers and Mushroom Fries.

After a few minutes of eating burgers, Mario and Peach are done. Then they walked outside of the burger joint and Peach said, "Thank you for a fantastic dinner, Mario. That cheeseburger was amazing."

"Glad you enjoyed it, Peach," Mario replied, "Well then, shall we ride on my personal cannon?"

"You bet!"

"Then let's do it! Mario Cannon!"

Just then, Mario's red and blue cannon came in as Peach hopped inside. Then Peach said, "All systems are go, Mario! Let's go home!"

Mario smiled and said, "You got it! Prepare to fire!"

So Mario took out his red torch and then, he lit the fuse of the cannon. Mario saw it and jumped inside very quickly as the fuse begins to burn down. Only five seconds separate them and the ride back home. Mario and Peach held on tight and began the countdown.

"Five, four, three, two, one..."

And then...

It's time.

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

 _BOOM!_

With the word shouted, the cannon fired them back to Peach's Castle and while they're flying, fireworks begin to go off all over Toad Town as they disappeared in the night sky with a twinkle.


End file.
